Trying to Remember
by Ayame.Marian.Mouri
Summary: Jesse is hurt by a new GSA agent, but is rescued by two members of the Mutant Squad, who take them to their headquarters. But when the others arrive, he can't remember anything.
1. Default Chapter

Jesse entered the old warehouse and looked around. There was no sign of the new mutant he was supposed to be meeting. He glanced at his watch and saw that he was a little early. He decided to take a look around, just in case the GSA was there, since the mutant was on the run from them. He was just about to go upstairs to the top level, when he was surrounded by eight GSA agents. Two tried to jump at him from each side, but they went right through him, crashing into each other. Using his other power, he sent two others flying.  
  
"That's enough," a voice said from behind.  
  
Jesse saw a young girl standing behind the agents. He recognized her as the mutant he was supposed to meet.  
  
"Don't you know how to handle a mutant," she said shaking her head as she walked towards them. "I'll take care of this."  
  
They backed away and she stopped in front of Jesse. "If you come with us, we won't have to harm you."  
  
"I don't think so," Jesse said. "I'm not that easy to capture."  
  
He was about to phaze when he was hit by electricity and was sent flying into the wall, hard, and slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Take him," the girl said. "Mr. Eckhart will be pleased that we've actually managed to capture a member of Mutant X."  
  
"He's not going anywhere with you," a voice demanded.  
  
They turned and saw a girl and boy standing at the top of the stairs. The boy fired fireballs out of his hands and took out the other GSA agents still standing. Then they ran down the steps and stood in front of Jesse, blocking him from the girl.  
  
"You shouldn't interfere with our work, Alasia," the girl said. "Mr. Eckhart has some unfinished business with him."  
  
"He isn't going anywhere Clarissa," Alasia said. "You can just go back to Eckhart and tell him how you failed."  
  
But Clarissa still tried to get to Jesse, but was hit by icicles that Alasia fired out of her hands.  
  
"I'll be back," Clarissa said and ran out of the building.  
  
After she left, they checked on Jesse. "Go get the car, Jerrald," Alasia said. "Dad will know what to do."  
  
At Sanctuary, Adam was getting worried about Jesse, who hadn't checked in.  
  
"Emma, have you heard anything from Jesse?" Adam asked, turning to Emma who sat at the computer behind him.  
  
"Nothing so far," she said.  
  
At the GSA, Clarissa entered Eckhart's office. Eckhart wasn't too pleased with her news.  
  
"You couldn't even capture a member of Mutant X," he said. "Maybe I should hire someone else."  
  
"No, Mr. Eckhart," Clarissa said. "We had him, but were intercepted."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Alasia Sullivan and Jerrald Woods," she said. "I went to high school with Alasia. Her father is Dr. Gerard Sullivan, head of Mutant Squad."  
  
"Good work, Ms. Murphy," Eckhart said, finally smiling. "I want you to get me all the information about them."  
  
She nodded and left to do his bidding. Alasia and Jerrald had stopped in front of a mansion on the outskirts of town. A middle-aged man was waiting for them when they pulled up.  
  
"Who is he?" Gerard asked.  
  
"According to the computer, he's Jesse Kilmartin," Jerrald said. "He's a member of Mutant X who works for Adam Kane."  
  
"Adam Kane huh," Gerard said. "Get him to the lab. I'm going to go get in touch with Adam and get him here."  
  
Others came out and got Jesse to the lab. Gerard went into his office and dialed Adam's number. At Sanctuary, Brennan entered the lab and went over to Adam.  
  
"Adam, there's a Gerard Sullivan on the phone for you," he said. "He says it's important."  
  
"Thanks Brennan," he said and turned on the vid. "Gerard? It's been awhile."  
  
"Good to see you too, Adam," Gerard said. "My daughter and her friend picked up one of your mutants. He's hurt pretty good."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Jesse Kilmartin."  
  
"We'll be there in an hour," Adam said and cut the transmission, and turned to Brennan, "Find Shalimar and get the Double Helix ready for launch."  
  
---to be continued---  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

They boarded the Double Helix and lifted off.  
  
"Head out of the city," Adam told Brennan. "To the north."  
  
"Where are we going, Adam?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah, who was on the phone," Emma said.  
  
"Gerard Sullivan is an old friend of mine," Adam said. "He runs another team of  
  
mutants called Mutant Squad. His daughter, Alasia and another member, Jerrald   
  
found Jesse in the warehouse where he was supposed to meet a new mutant.  
  
He's been hurt from a new GSA agent."  
  
At the mansion, Jesse started to come around. His head was killing him. He looked  
  
over as a young girl came in and over to him.  
  
"So you're finally awake, Jesse," Alasia said and started running a scan over him.  
  
"Who's Jesse?" he asked, confusion well-shown on his face.  
  
"Dad, can you come to the lab?" Alasia said into her watch.  
  
"On my way," Gerard said.  
  
Soon Gerard entered the lab and was pleased to see that Jesse was awake.  
  
"What's the matter Alasia?"  
  
"I think he's got amnesia," she said. "When I said his name, he asked who Jesse   
  
was?"  
  
"Clarissa must have hit him harder than we thought," Gerard said. "Adam will  
  
know what to do when he arrives. Sedate him for now and go join the others on  
  
the training field."  
  
"Yes dad," she said and he left.  
  
She picked up a needle and inserted into Jesse's arm and he was soon sound  
  
asleep and then she joined the others out in the back yard where the training areas  
  
were. At the GSA, Clarissa walked back in with papers in her hand.  
  
"Here's all the information I could find on the Mutant Squad, Mr. Eckhart," she  
  
said, sitting down across from the desk. "Gerard Sullivan is a telepathic. His daughter,  
  
Alasia has ice powers. Jerrald Masters has fire powers; Christine Minnoch has feral  
  
powers and Stephen Bradford has electricity powers. They're the only ones that  
  
stay at the mansion all year around."  
  
"Good job," Eckhart said. "Do you have a location on their place?"  
  
"Working on it now," Clarissa said as she handed the papers to him and stood.  
  
"Return when you have it," Mason said and she left.  
  
Meanwhile, the Double Helix landed in the front yard of the mansion. They exited  
  
the Helix and was met by Gerard who shook Adam's hand.  
  
"It's been years Adam," Gerard said smiling at his old friend.  
  
"Where's Alasia?" Adam said. "She's want, 20 now."  
  
"She's in the back yard with the others on the field," Gerard said. "I'll take you there  
  
while I tell you Jesse's condition."  
  
They followed him around the side and into the back yard.  
  
"Jesse woke up awhile ago," Gerard said as they stopped at the first field. "I'm afraid  
  
he might have amnesia. Alasia was there and when she said his name, he had   
  
no idea who he was."  
  
The others were watching a young girl firing icicles out of her fingers at targets,   
  
freezing every single one.  
  
"I see she's been practicing since the last time I saw you," Adam said smiling as  
  
the girl approached pulling gloves on her hands. "Hello Alasia."  
  
"Adam, it's good to see you again," she said hugging him.  
  
"Guys, this is Alasia, Gerard's daughter," Adam said introducing them. "Alasia, this  
  
is Emma, Shalimar and Brennan."  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"How's everybody doing out here?" Gerard asked his daughter.  
  
"Jerrald just about set the grass on fire again," Alasia said. "Thank goodness I was  
  
there to put it out."  
  
--to be continued--  
  
will finish chapter soon 


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed outside in the backyard watching Jerrald use his powers. Alasia had one of her gloves off in case he started another fire.

"I'm going to check on Jesse, dad," she said, slipping on the glove.

"Alright," he said as she walked into the mansion and disappeared.

"Why does she wear gloves?" Brennan asked as the door closed.

"If she doesn't she'll freeze everything she touches," Jerrald said coming over, extending his hand toward Adam. "You must be Adam. I'm Jerrald Masters, known as Inferno to my friends."

"Hello," Adam said, then turned to Gerard. "Where is Jesse?"

"He's in the lab on the second floor," Gerard said. "Jerrald, why don't you take them up there. I'll be there in a couple of minutes as soon as I get the others back in the house."

In the lab, Alasia walked in to find the bed where Jesse had been laying was empty. Looking around she saw him nowhere in the lab, so she walked further into the lab. As the door closed behind her, she felt a arm circle her neck.

"Where am I and who are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm here to help you Jesse," Alasia said and felt the grip relax and she turned to face him. "We found you hurt and unconscious in a warehouse and brought you here to my father's mansion."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Jesse asked shaking his head trying to remember.

"The blow to your head has caused amnesia," Alasia said to him. "Your memory should return in time."

He stepped away and sat down once again on the bed as she checked the wound on the back of his head. She turned as the door slid open and Jerrald and the others entered the room. Jesse glanced over at Alasia and she smiled and crossed over to the others while Jesse stared at them.

"We've decided we're going to take him back to the Sanctuary and try to jog his memory there," Adam said to her. "As soon as your father comes in, we'll be leaving."

"Who says I'm going with you," Jesse said getting to his feet. "I don't even know or remember you."

Adam glanced over at Brennan and nodded. Brennan stepped up to Jesse and got a grip on his arm and sent a small electric shock through him, knocking him out. They got him back onto the bed just as Gerard came in the room.

"Is he okay?" Gerard asked.

"He'll be fine," Adam said. "Gerard, we're going to take him back to Sanctuary with us. Call us if you need anything."

"I will," Gerard said. "Thanks for coming Adam. It was good seeing you again."

"And you," Adam said shaking Gerard's hand once more.

Brennan and Adam carried Jesse between them and headed outside to where the Double Helix was waiting. They strapped Jesse to one of the seats and fired the engines up and soon took off away from the mansion and back toward Sanctuary. At Geomex, Clarissa reentered Eckhart's office with more information on the other mutants living with Gerard Sullivan and his daughter Alasia. She handed him the information and he read through every page and smiled.

"Get a team ready to raid the place in three days," Eckhart said putting the papers on his desk.

"Yes Mr. Eckhart," Clarissa said heading back out of the office and shutting the door.

Meanwhile Adam and the others arrived at Sanctuary and piloted the Helix back in the hangar. While Shalimar and Emma went to check on any messages, Adam and Brennan carried Jesse to his room and put him on the bed, covering him with a blanket and left, leaving the door opened a notch and returned to the main part of Sanctuary.

"You and Gerard must have been really good friends," Brennan said as they walked down the hall.

"The best of friends," Adam said. "The last time I saw him, Alasia was only eight years old. But it was good to see him after all these years."

Shalimar and Emma were talking in the room when they came in and sat down near them.

"What's next?" Emma asked looking at Adam. "I mean Jesse doesn't even remember us or who he is."

"It will take time for him to get his memory back," Adam said. "We just need to remind him of things that have happened between us to help him remember."

Jesse's eyes slowly opened and he looked around at his surroundings and didn't recognize where he was. He sat up too quickly and the room did a spin on him and he nearly passed out. He waited for it to pass and then got to his feet slowly and saw that the door was slightly open. He went over and looked out and didn't see anyone. He opened the door all the way and stepped out of the room and started walking down the hallway to see if he could find anyone. He finally heard voices and headed in that direction, going slowly. They looked up as he came slowly around the corner and stopped when he saw them.

"Where am I?" he asked leaning against the wall, not moving.

Before he knew it he fell completely through the wall landing on the other side of it. He leapt to his feet wondering if he was losing his mind.

"What in the world is going on?" he demanded looking from one person to another. "Is this some kind of fun house? What did you people do to me?"

"Calm down Jesse," Brennan said approaching him with caution. "We're your friends and we're here to help you."

"Leave me alone," Jesse yelled. "I don't know what is going on but I want out of here right now."

Brennan reached out to touch his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was flying across the room where he hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground. Shalimar rushed over to check on him while Adam and Emma dealed with Jesse.

"Jesse, just calm down," Emma said. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to help you."

Jesse didn't listen as he turned and ran back the way he came.

"Shalimar, go find him," Adam told her. "We'll look after Brennan."

Shalimar nodded and took off in the direction that Jesse had gone. Adam and Emma was able to get Brennan into an examining room. Besides a nice lump on the back of his head, he was fine and starting to come around.

"Man, what hit me?" Brennan said as he went to sit up.

"Jesse did," Emma told him.

Shalimar had lost Jesse and was searching frantically for him when she felt a presence behind him and saw Jesse's reflection in the mirror near her. Her eyes flashed yellow and she whirled around to face him.

"Jesse please calm down and come with me," Shalimar said to him. "We just want to help you remember who you are and who your friends are."

Jesse tried to ram past her but Shalimar lashed out with a kick that knocked him unconscious.

"Sorry Jesse," Shalimar said as she picked him up and carried him back to his room and shut and locked the door and went to find the others who was talking in the examining room.

"Did you find him?" Adam asked handing Brennan a ice pack.

"Yeah," Shalimar said nodding. "I had to knock him out. I put him back in his room and locked the door."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarissa stepped into Eckhart's office a couple minutes after he had paged her.

"You paged me sir," she said stopping in front of his desk.

"I've decided to attack the Sullivan mansion tomorrow morning instead of two days," he told her. "Is the men ready?"

She nodded. "We have twenty men waiting for your orders, Mr. Eckhart," she said.

"We leave at dawn," he said. "Make sure everyone has tranquilizer guns ready."

She exited the room, leaving him to hisself.

"Adam won't be able to stop me this time," he said chuckling to himself.

Back at Sanctuary, Adam stopped in front of Jesse's room. He turned the lock and opened the door far enough to glance inside and saw that Jesse was still out.

"He still out?" Brennan asked stopping behind him.

Adam nodded and shut the door, locking it once more and turned to Brennan.

"Your head feeling beteter?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Now that the aspirin has taken effect," Brennan said grinning as they entered the room where Emma and Shalimar was sitting, talking.

"What now Adam?" Emma asked as they sat down near them.

"We need to wait until Jesse wakes to try and jog his memory and to help him remember who he really is," Adam said. "It's the only way."

In Jesse's room, Jesse's eyes slowly opened and he looked around to find himself in the same bedroom he was in the first time he woke up. He sat up and got his bearings. He went to the door and tried to open it, finding it locked. Frustrated, he banged his fist against the door. Whoever had him didn't want him leaving. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall trying to think of something to do.

"How did I happen to fall right through the wall?" he wondered as he rubbed his eyes, trying his hardest to remember.

He turned around and looked for something to help him get out of the room. He knew that the others were just trying to help him, but he just didn't trust anyone right now. Not seeing anything, he turned and slammed both hands against the door and before he knew it, the door flew off the hinges and slammed against the opposite wall with a huge bang. In the lab, they all jumped at the loud noise.

"Jesse must have found a way out of his room," Adam said.

They hurried out of the lab and down the hallway, heading for Jesse's room. They found his door on the other side of thte hall where it had hit the wall and Jesse was nowhere in sight.

"We need to find him before he either hurts himself or destroys more things," Shalimar said.

"I'll go run a scan of the place and see if I can find him," Adam said.

Brennan, Emma and Shalimar headed down the hall in search of Jesse and Adam headed to the main part of Sanctuary to start a scan. At the Sullivan mansion, Alasia wanted to check up on Jesse and put a call through to Sanctuary and Adam answered.

"Everything all right, Alasia?" Adam asked her.

"Fine," Alasia said. "I was just calling to check on how Jesse's doing?"

"He's giving us the slip twice now," Adam explained. "The first time he had woke up, fell through the wall and then sent Brennan flying across the room. Shalimar ended up knocking him out to keep him from escaping and now he's escaped once again by destroying his door and now the others are out looking for him."

"Well, if you need anything just call," Alasia said and broke the transmission.

She turned as her father walked into the room and went over to her. "Everything okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she told him. "They're just having a hard time keeping Jesse in one place but other than that everything's good."

They walked out of the room and headed for the stairs when Jerrald and the others came hurrying up the stairs.

"Cars just pulled up in front of the house, Mr. Sullivan," Jerrald said. "There's about twenty men and they all have guns."

"GSA, I should have known," Gerard said as he looked out the window at the cars surrounding the house. "Get the shield up and going, Jerrald. Take the others with you. Alasia, go and contact Adam and ask them to come as quickly as they can."

"What are you going to do dad?" Alasia asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm going to bide us sometime," Gerard said, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

At Sanctuary, Jesse was hiding the shadows of the staircase as he watched Emma, Brennan and Shalimar pass by. As soon as he thought they were gone, he stood up and stepped out of the darkness and turned to go the other way, but came face to face with Shalimar as she jumped off the staircase. Brennan and Emma came up behind him.

"We're not going to hurt you Jesse," Emma said. "You've got to trust us."

Jesse just shook his head and looked around for a way out. That gave Brennan time to try and grab him but he fell right through Jesse. As Brennan picked himself off the ground, Jesse took off running toward the staircase and bolted upstairs. In the lab, Alasia's urgent call came through to Adam.

"What's the matter, Alasia?" Adam said as he noticed the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"GSA is attacking the house," Alasia said. "The others have gone to put the shield up to try and slow them down."

"And Gerard?"

"He's going to try and bide us sometime but we could use your help," Alasia said. "Please get here as fast. . ."

The screen went black as the transmission was cut off.

"Alasia? Alasia, can you hear me? Darn it," Adam said hurrying out of the lab to find the others and found them pretty quick. "We need to get to the Double Helix. The GSA's attacking Gerard's house."

"What about Jesse?" Emma asked.

"He won't be able to go anywhere until we get back," Adam said as they hurried toward the hold where the Double Helix was kept.

Jesse had found his way onto the Double Helix just as the others entered the hold and boarded the plane. He stayed hidden in the bottom of the plane as they took off heading for the Sullivan mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At the mansion, Alasia stared at the receiver after the line went dead and knew the GSA had done something with the phone lines. Slamming the phone back down on the table, she hurriedly left the lab to try and find the others. As she got to the staircase she saw five GSA agents hurrying up the stairs and as soon as they saw her, they started coming faster.

"Let's see if you get a fall out of this," Alasia said taking her gloves off of her hands.

Bending down, she placed both hands on the top step and watched as the ice traveled down the staircase. As the GSA agents reached halfway they slipped and went rolling back down the steps to land in a heap at the bottom of the staircase. She giggled and slipped her gloves back on and decided to take another way down to the bottom floor. Meanwhile, the Double Helix landed not far from the mansion and Adam and the others hurried off and started running towards the mansion to help, not knowing that Jesse was hiding in the bottom of the jet. When he saw that the coast was clear, he came out of his hiding place and cautiously walked out of the Helix and looked around. He saw a huge mansion not far from where he stood and decided to investigate.

Alasia had finally reached the bottom floor and went around looking for any of the others and soon came across Jerrald and Christine who was looking for the others.

"Have you seen dad?" Alasia asked as she skidded to a stop next to them.

"Not since this all started," Christine said.

A movement from the right caught her attention and her eyes flashed yellow and got into a defensive position. She spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the GSA agent that came around the corner. One look around the corner, showed more coming towards them.

"Go and find the others," Christine said. "I'll hold these guys off."

"We're not leaving you Christine," Jerrald said. "You won't stand a chance against all those agents."

"Don't worry about me," Christine said. "Just go."

Alasia and Jerrald didn't have much of a choice and turned and ran. They stopped before going around a corner, in time to see Christine fending off six GSA agents. She knocked three of them out, but was hit by a tranquilizer dart from one of the other agents and she slowly fell to the ground and not getting back up.

"NO!! CHRISTINE!!" Alasia said starting to head back to her fallen friend.

"It's no use Alasia," Jerrald said wrapping his arms around her to keep her from going.

"But Jerrald. We can't just let the GSA get…" Alasia said trying to hold back tears.

"We'll find a way to free her," Jerrald said pulling her around the corner as he saw the GSA agents heading their way.

As they ran down the hallway and turned another corner, they saw more GSA agents. They turned to head back the other way and found their way blocked by more GSA agents. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed out hitting most of the GSA agents, knocking them on their backs. Turning, they saw Stephen standing in the doorway of a secret passage not far from them.

"This way guys," he said waving them over.

They ran toward him and was able to get in the passage and slammed it shut.

"Thanks Stephen," Alasia said. "Have you seen dad?"

Stephen just shook his head and they headed down the passageway which would take them to another part of the house. Outside, Adam and the others fought their way past the GSA agents stationed outside the house to prevent anyone from helping.

"Adam, go and find Gerard," Brennan shouted blasting two agents out of his way with his electricity. "We'll find you."

Adam nodded and headed into the house to find Gerard or any member of Mutant Squad. Meanwhile, Gerard was facing off against Clarissa who had found him in another laboratory.

"If you come with me nicely, Mr. Sullivan, I won't have to hurt you," Clarissa said threateningly.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you," Gerard said concentrating on Clarissa's thoughts.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Clarissa said raising her hands.

Lightning blasted out of her hands and hit Gerard hard and he was sent flying backwards where he was thrown through a huge glass window and fell two stories to the ground.

"How's it going?" Eckhart asked through a walkie-talkie.

"Fine Mr. Eckhart," Clarissa said to him. "We've managed to capture Christine Minnoch but we've got no sign of any of the others."

"What about Gerard?"

"He's taken care of," Clarissa said.

"Go ahead and pull out," Eckhart said. "And bring Ms. Minnoch along."

She tuned in to the others and they retreated back to the vehicles they came in. They had Christine's hands tied behind her back in the back of one of the vans. Adam and the others watched as they squealed tires and headed away from the others.

Alasia turned as Adam came walking towards them.

"Is anybody missing?" Adam asked as he stopped in front of him. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know," Alasia said. "We haven't seen him since this all began and Christine's been captured by the GSA."

"Adam!" Shalimar called. "We've found Gerard."

"Where is he?" Adam asked and stopped when Brennan came around the corner carrying Gerard.

"Dad!" Alasia yelled running over to them. "Bring him to the lab, Brennan!"

Gerard was in bad shape and Alasia knew it. He regained consciousness as they were laying him on one of the tables in the lab.

"Alasia?" he said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I'm here, dad," Alasia said taking his hand. "You're going to be okay?"

But Gerard just shook his head. "I'm not in good shape honey. Clarissa hit me with a bolt of lightning and I fell through a window and fell two stories. I know I'm dying. I can feel it."

Adam motioned for the others and they left the room to leave Alasia alone with her father. Alasia heard the lab door shut and turned back to her father, tears rolling down her face.

"Don't leave me dad," Alasia said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Adam will help you and the others," Gerard said wheezing a little.

Alasia held his hand tighter as he fought for breath and suddenly he fell silent and she felt his hand go limp under hers.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME DAD!" she cried as the tears rolled and she cradled his head in her hands.

She felt someone pulling her away from Gerard and she turned and collapsed in their embrace. Adam walked over to his friend and closed his eyes. Adam closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to Alasia who was crying heavily against Brennan.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she cried even harder.

"Clarissa is going to pay for doing this," Alasia said calming down just a little. "Capturing my friend was one thing, but killing my dad is another."

"We'll make sure she won't get away for doing this," Emma said to her. "And we'll get Christine back."

They turned as someone entered the room, and saw Jesse. He had heard everything they had said and felt really sorry for Alasia. He had learned to trust her and her father and now he knew he would have to trust the others as well.

"Jesse."

"I don't remember who I am but I'm willing to help you get your friend back," he said taking Alasia from Brennan and hugging her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We need to get back to Sanctuary and start planning on how we're going to free your friend," Adam said talking to Jerrald and Stephen. "Go and pack some stuff to take with you. You're going to stay with us for now."

They nodded and headed out of the lab heading for their rooms. Jesse said he would take Alasia to get her stuff and the two left heading for Alasia's room. As soon as they left, Adam turned to the rest of Mutant X.

"We need to figure out a way to get into the GSA and free their friend," Adam said.

"We can easily do that Adam," Brennan said as the others stood from where they were sitting. "We just need to figure out how we're actually going to do that."

Alasia and Jesse reached her room and entered. While Alasia packed her bags, Jesse sat in a chair at her desk and looked around at his surroundings.

"We'll make sure that Clarissa will pay for what she did to your dad, Alasia," Jesse said. "She won't get away with what she did."

"I know Jesse," Alasia said coming over with two bags in her hands. "I know Adam will take good care of us while we figure out what to do without Dad around to supervise everything."

Jesse nodded, then they left to meet up with the others. Stephen and Jerrald met up with the two as they came around a corner. They continued down the stairs to see Adam and the others waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. They headed out the doors and over to the Helix that was waiting. Emma and Shalimar had already gone out and had it running, ready to lift off to take them back to Sanctuary. They all buckled in and took off. At the GSA, Christine was brought into Mason's office, struggling fiercely in the hold of two GSA agents. They placed her into a chair and chains was locked around her wrists and ankles.

"Do you actually think these bindings will hold me boys," she said as her eyes flashed yellow.

"Don't even think about, Christine," Clarissa said coming into the office and hitting her with a small electric shock, causing her to stop what she was about to do.


End file.
